Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Memory safety may be a concern for system designers and programmers. As the amount of code increases, and code becomes more complex and multi-layered, measures to avoid memory corruption may become appropriate. Some managed languages such as Java, C#, and PHP provide mechanisms for zero initialization. Zero initialization mechanisms may involve the runtime system zeroing out memory regions that are requested for allocation by a program or thread. Some traditional languages such as C and C++ have also adopted zero initialization to improve memory safety.